Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a wearable device and a method of controlling therefor.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, the use of a wearable device is increasing. A smart watch, a head mounted display device and the like are used as the wearable device. And, a smart lens as a wearable device of a lens form has appeared recently. In this case, the wearable device includes a display unit and may provide visual information to a user via the display unit. In case that the wearable device provides the user with the visual information, the wearable device may provide visual information corresponding to a real object to the user as a virtual object. As users using a wearable device are increasing, a plurality of users may exchange necessary information with each other while wearing the wearable device. Hence, it is required to have a method of disclosing information between a plurality of the users using the wearable device.